1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to mold technology, and particularly to a mold with an ejection mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, in injection molding, an ejection mechanism impels a plate to drive at least one ejector to eject a newly molded article from a mold cavity.
A commonly used ejection mechanism for injection molding is arranged on a movable mold half, moving along the movable mold half to eject the molded article. However, when a molded article or a significant portion of the article is attached to an opposing stationary mold half, ejection of the article can be difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an ejection mechanism which can improve ejection efficiency and at least ameliorate the described limitations.